August's Playlist
by ashAksara
Summary: "13 Agustus. Selamat ulang tahun untuk Suoh Mikoto. Dan lagu ini diputar sebagai permintaan dari seorang penyiar radio kenamaan. Semoga kebahagiaanmu selalu membawa kedamaian untuknya." [MikoRei] [coffee shop-AU] As a sequel from 'My Own Coffee Cup'. Warning(s) inside. R&R, please? :D


_._

_**Pairing: **_Mikoto/Reishi alias MikoRei... dan tentunya _slight_ (kalau _engga _mau dibilang eksplisit) Saruhiko/Misaki sebagai figuran.

_**Warning(s): **__coffee shop-AU, no characters death, shonen-AI (M/M)_, mungkin sedikit OOC (orz) dan engga ada _fluff_-nya sama sekali.

Fanfiksi ini masih merupakan kelanjutan dari _**My Own Coffee**_** Cup**, dengan AU yang sama dengan fanfiksi itu dan latar waktu setelah kejadian di sana (/s/10551180/1/My-Own-Coffee-Cup). Agak maksa karena sebetulnya ini _next project_ yang baru bakal Night Antares kerjain setelah _**Kings **_dan _**A Week for a Lifetime **_selesai (engga nyambung juga sih sebenernya... tapi Night Antares engga mau numpuk terlalu banyak fanfiksi _multi-chapter_, takutnya engga kelar dan mengecewakan pembaca). Cerita kali ini Night Antares dedikasikan untuk mantan Raja Merah kita tersayang, Suoh Mikoto, yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 13 Agustus. Fanfiksi kali ini, sebagai sekuel dari MOCC, berfokus pada MikoRei dan bagaimana mereka ketemu di AU yang sangat damai ini. Maaf kalau gantung dan masih bersambung, doain aja Night Antares _mood_ buat lanjutin nih fanfiksi (kapan-kapan :p)

_Last but not least, happy birthday for our majesty ex-Red King, Suoh Mikoto~ :D_

.

* * *

...

* * *

**.**

**_Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands_  
**

**_August's Playlist_**

**_disertai terjemahan lirik dari lagu yang berjudul Angel Gate, oleh FictionJunction Yuuka_**

**_._**

**_"Hadiah apa yang bisa kau berikan pada seorang barista kedai kopi?"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_._

_As a child i believed in_

_the warmth and kindness you gave me_

_._

Suoh Mikoto terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang entah mengapa terasa begitu panjang baginya. Mimpinya tentang sebuah hamparan meluas berwarna putih, langit kelabu menggantung di langit, dikelilingi hutan pinus, hamburan beku angin musim dingin….

… serta sesosok buram yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Mikoto tidak pernah ambil pusing tentang mimpi. Faktanya, seorang pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang punya hobi tidur sepuluh jam dalam sehari seperti dirinya ini ternyata memang tidak pernah mengingat-ingat ulang setiap bunga tidur yang dilaluinya. Dan jangan katakan kuantitas waktu sepuluh jam itu sebagai jumlah yang sedikit. Mungkin seharusnya Mikoto sudah membukukan isi mimpinya, mengirimnya ke sebuah rumah penerbitan, lalu ia tinggal ongkang-ongkang kaki menikmati royalti hasil kerjanya.

Tapi tidak. Tentu saja. Pria pemalas kelas kakap-makan-teri semacam Suoh Mikoto ini juga nyatanya terlalu malas untuk sekedar mengangkat pulpen dan mencatat pesanan pelanggan di kedai kopi tempatnya bekerja. Untuk mengingat mimpi saja ia malas, apalagi untuk melakukan hal yang lebih makan tenaga dibandingkan hal itu?

Singkatnya, umpamakan saja Suoh Mikoto dengan seekor singa jantan dewasa di sabana luas. Perangai pemalasnya sudah sama persis, ditambah gaya tarikan rambutnya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi. Tinggal tambahkan taring, ekor, dan telinga, taraaa~!

Kembali pada Mikoto dan mimpi yang membuatnya terjaga—padahal jam di nakas samping ranjangnya baru menunjuk pada angka enam sementara ia terbiasa bangun dalam interval satu setengah jam ke depan—ia lantas mendudukkan diri di bibir ranjangnya, sebelah tangan menyapu helai rambutnya yang sedang turun berantakan, menyisir hingga tengkuk. Ia menghela napas. Mikoto tidak tahu mengapa, yang jelas, mimpinya semalam itu mengganggunya.

Sosok yang berdiri tegap di ujung mimpinya itu sangat, sangat, mengganggunya.

Menggeram rendah, ia bangkit diiringi bunyi derit dari ranjangnya. Tangannya yang kemudian menyambar handuk yang ia gantung di belakang pintu, mengalungkannya di pundak bidangnya yang tidak tertutup sehelai kain pun, lalu menderap cepat ke arah kamar mandi.

Waktunya sang singa jantan untuk mengguyur air dingin ke atas kepala demi menjernihkan isi pikirannya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Mikoto-_san_…!"

"Pagi, Yata."

Barista muda itu menyambutnya dengan satu cengiran hangat di wajah ketika Mikoto menuruni undakan anak-anak tangga, sementara Mikoto hanya balas menganggukkan kepala dan menarik bibirnya tipis—ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa Yata Misaki akan menangkap gerak mulutnya barusan sebagai satu bentuk senyuman.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi sekali, Mikoto-_san_…?"

"Hng. Mimpi buruk."

"Oh? Boleh kutahu mimpi apa?"

Mikoto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Misaki itu, alih-alih hanya mengedikkan pundak. Lengan kekarnya kemudian meraih sebuah gelas dan sepotong roti yang disorongkan Misaki padanya (Misaki sendiri masih belum berhenti memoles ulang konter kedai dengan pelitur beraroma _rosewood_ kegemaran sang pemilik kedai). Kedai kopi HOMRA, atau yang juga menjadi tempat tinggal Mikoto, merupakan sebuah kedai yang menghidangkan seduhan kopi, teh, dan cokelat yang sebetulnya dikelola oleh sahabat masa kecilnya, Kusanagi Izumo. Jangan pernah tanyakan latar belakang keluarganya, yang jelas kini Izumo memberikan izin tinggal cuma-cuma pada Mikoto untuk menempati satu dari dua kamar di lantai atas kedai tersebut, dan sebagai bayarannya Mikoto mau tidak mau harus bekerja pada Izumo, sebagai salah satu barista di HOMRA.

Meski bila berbicara pekerjaan, Mikoto merupakan yang paling diandalkan sang pemilik kedai dalam urusan mengangkut berkarung-karung biji kopi mentah yang belum digiling dari distributor mereka di pinggir kota. Berterima kasih pada setelan otot kuat yang dimiliki si pria singa, maka Izumo tidak harus pusing memikirkan tampang sangar sangat-tidak-ramah-pelanggan dari Mikoto yang paling Izumo hindari untuk dipergunakan dalam melayani para tamu kedainya.

"Oh ya, Mikoto-_san_… selamat ulang tahun…!"

Mikoto nyaris tersedak potongan roti yang baru saja dikoyak kedua pasang taringnya. Dan Misaki masih tersenyum, dengan lebarnya, ke arah Mikoto—seolah dengan menyelamati hari ulang tahun Mikoto maka nanti malam Misaki akan kedatangan _santa klaus_ kesasar yang lupa jadwal Natal.

Akhirnya Mikoto menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya lagi. Canggung. "Hm. Terima kasih banyak, Yata."

"Maaf tidak bisa memberimu kado apapun tahun ini. Adikku baru saja keluar rumah sakit dan aku harus melunasi biaya perawatannya. Tapi jangan khawatir! Kusanagi-_san_ bilang bahwa hari ini HOMRA hanya akan buka setengah hari dan malamnya Totsuka-_san_ juga aku akan memasak makan malam dan kue untukmu…!"

Satu hal yang membuat Mikoto heran dari kelakuan Misaki ditambah seorang Totsuka Tatara dan Kushina Anna, adalah ketika ketiga orang ini tidak pernah saling melupakan hari-hari penting (dari tanggal ulang tahun sampai festival besar) setiap tahunnya—meski dalam hal Misaki, pemuda yang baru berumur dua puluh tahun itu ironisnya sering lupa ulang tahun sendiri. Mikoto sendiri—maupun para barista HOMRA lainnya—sebenarnya memang tidak pernah meminta… namun tidak juga punya kuasa untuk menolak.

(Pernah suatu kali—pada waktu itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Izumo yang ke dua puluh empat, dua tahun yang lalu—Izumo menolak keras-keras untuk mengadakan pesta pora di kedainya. Dan bayangkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Para barista kedai HOMRA—kecuali Mikoto, tentunya—mendadak terlibat aksi mogok kerja berjamaah yang konon ditengarai oleh Totsuka dan Misaki yang mutung karena sudah capek-capek belanja dan para barista lain—terutama Kamamoto—yang isi dompetnya meraung minta diisi setelah diporoti duo Totsuka-Misaki untuk belanja bahan pesta. Dan apa jadinya kedai HOMRA hanya dengan Izumo sebagai barista tunggal dan Mikoto sebagai satu-satunya barista-berstatus-kuli-angkut dengan tampang garang yang mengancam ketentraman para pengunjung kedai?)

Bunyi dentang merdu genta kecil di sudut pintu masuk. Mikoto menoleh, menemukan dua pasang mata dan dua senyum menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Kusanagi-_san_… Totsuka-_san_…!"

"Pagi, Yata-_chan_, Mikoto. Tumben kau bangun pagi, Mikoto? Dan Yata-_chan_, sudah selesai memelitur ulang konter? Kuharap itu jadi pelajaran bagimu untuk tidak lagi semena-mena menumpahkan kopi hitam pekat panas ke atas konterku hanya karena kau bertengkar dengan monyet kesayanganmu itu—"

"—DIA BU—BUKAN MONYET KES—KESAYANGANKU! Astaga… Kusanagi-_san_…! Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan seolah aku dan Saru itu adalah… a—adalah…."

"… adalah apa, heemmm? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu, Yata-_chan_~"

"A—aku dan dia… ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan—oi, Kusanagi-_san_…! Kusanagi-_saaaan_ dengarkan orang kalau sedang bicaraaaaa…!"

Gelak tawa Izumo diikuti teriakan sember Misaki menggaung mengisi seluruh ruangan kedai. Totsuka entah sejak kapan sudah merekam kejadian tersebut dengan kamera antiknya. Mikoto sendiri mendengus ke dalam gelas air minumnya. Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak hari ulang tahun Yata Misaki, semenjak Misaki dinyatakan resmi memiliki hubungan dengan seorang penyanyi merangkap organ tunggal langganan kedai HOMRA—meski pernyataan ini datangnya sepihak hanya dari para barista HOMRA saja dan belum ada konfirmasi lebih lanjut (atau lebih tepatnya selalu disangkal mentah-mentah) oleh yang bersangkutan. Mikoto lantas mengulum senyum tipis.

Apakah hari ulang tahun memang sebegitu penting adanya? Apakah hari ulang tahun memang seharusnya menjadi hari paling spesial yang akan dialami manusia setiap tahunnya, hingga ajal menjemput nanti? Mikoto tidak pernah tahu. Tidak pernah pula merasa dalam dua puluh lima kali ia melalui tanggal tiga belas Agustus dan hidupnya terasa berbeda dari biasanya.

"Mikoto-_san_… apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Lensa kamera Totsuka telah mengarah pada dirinya. Mikoto menggeram, masih kentara kikuk dengan hobi unik milik juniornya semenjak masih di SMA dulu itu.

Meski yang lebih canggung di antara semua itu adalah tentang jawaban yang harus Mikoto berikan pada Totsuka. Karena Mikoto sudah lupa akan mimpinya, akan sesosok figur di ujung mimpinya, meski ganjalan janggal di sudut pikirannya itu tetap saja mengusiknya. Membuatnya tidak tenang. Menghantuinya.

* * *

...

* * *

Munakata Reishi membalik-balik naskah siarannya. Dalam setengah tahun ke belakang—berterima kasih atas suara serak-rendahnya dan selera humor bak keripik singkong pedasnya—pria muda berparas manis dengan sepasang manik ungu tersembunyi di balik kacamata tanpa bingkai itu berhasil menyabet gelar sebagai penyiar terfavorit di rumah siarannya. Program debutnya yang berjudul _Friday Night with Munakata Reishi_ nyatanya meraih _rating_ tertinggi hampir selama setahun ke belakang. Reishi sendiri tidak menyangka, di jaman serba modern di mana tayangan televisi bisa ditonton menggunakan ponsel kapan pun dan di mana pun, siaran radio nyatanya masih menjadi hal unik tersendiri yang dicari-cari oleh masyarakat—kalau dalam kasusnya, oleh wanita-wanita muda bimbang yang butuh tuntunan hidup.

Oke, coret frase terakhir barusan. Meski tidak seratus persen kalimat tadi itu salah total. Pangsa pasar dari suara _bariton_-nya itu memanglah berjenis kelamin perempuan dari rentang umur tiga belas hingga tiga puluh satu tahun (bersumber pada hasil survey yang dilakukan oleh manager sekaligus penulis naskah siaran sekaligus saudara sepupu tersayangnya, Awashima Seri).

Seperti hari ini saja, Reishi harus mengisi dua tayangan siaran dengan segmen berbeda selama dua jam untuk masing-masing tayangan. Yang pertama adalah _Wednesday Morning_ pada pukul sembilan hingga sebelas siang, yang menyiarkan informasi lalu lintas Kota Shizume sebagai pembuka siaran, dilanjut dengan tema-tema motivasi pagi hari seperti _'Bagaimana agar tetap semangat di tempat kerja'_, _'Cara sarapan unik untuk menjaga kebugaran satu hari penuh'_, hingga _'Pilih mandi malam sebelum tidur atau mandi pagi sebelum berangkat kuliah'_, disertai telewicara bersama pendengar. Lalu yang terakhir—untuk hari itu—adalah _Weekly Playlist_, tayang hampir setiap malam (meski Reishi hanya mengisi pada Rabu malam dan Minggu malam), dimulai dari pukul delapan hingga sepuluh petang.

Reishi kemudian mengecek _microphone_ dan _headset_ di ruang siaran. Tangannya sudah meninggalkan lembar naskah siaran untuk pagi itu. Ia bahkan sebenarnya sudah hapal di luar kepala mengenai temanya, yakni mengenai _'Pengaruh mimpi terhadap kinerja keesokan hari'_. Reishi hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala menanggapi selera sang manager dalam memilihkan tema untuknya.

"Reishi-_kun_… ini daftar lagu untuk pagi ini."

"Terima kasih, Seri-_kun_. Letakkan saja, nanti kulihat. Boleh kuminta kau memanggilkan teknisi? Kurasa _mic_ ini ada sedikit gangguan…."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Memandang tubuh molek yang menghilang di balik pintu ruang siarannya, Reishi menarik napas seraya meraih selembar kertas lain yang baru saja diletakkan Seri di atas mejanya. Daftar lagu untuk siaran yang harus ia putar pagi itu. Seluruhnya berisi lagu dengan lirik berenergi positif dengan nada _upbeat_ penambah semangat.

Refleks, Reishi melirik layar komputernya. Matanya memindai cepat _folder_ koleksi lagu-lagunya, menderetkan dengan cepat judul-judul lagu yang direkomendasikan Seri untuknya.

Sejenak, tangannya terdiam. Pandangannya yang kemudian mengarah pada panel jam dan tanggal di ujung kiri bawah komputernya.

Tiga belas Agustus.

Tanggal tiga belas. Bulan Agustus.

Sesaat, hanya beberapa detik, dan sorot mata Reishi melunak. Sendu. Disertai sebuah lengkung di bibirnya. Manis. Namun jika ada yang melihatnya, orang itu akan tahu pahit di balik senyum itu.

_._

_Somehow, somewhere, we got separated_

_But I keep the thought of you locked in my heart_

_._

Merebahkan tubuh di atas kursinya, Reishi memejamkan mata. Setelah sebelumnya tangannya bergerak, di luar jangkauan kendali logikanya, ketika ia memasukkan sebuah lagu tambahan untuk membuka tayangan siarannya. Sebuah lagu sendu yang lembut. Lagu yang terlalu _mellow_ untuk mengawali hari. Namun Reishi tidak ingin peduli. Toh pada kenyataannya, lagu itu selalu menyertainya, selalu ia putar berulang kali di _MP3 player_-nya, di mobil, maupun di acara siarannya… dari ketika ia membuka mata di pagi hari hingga ia terlelap nanti malam.

Lagu yang khusus hanya ia putar, minimal untuk dirinya sendiri, setiap tanggal tiga belas Agustus.

* * *

...

* * *

_._

_When I'm crying_

_afraid of things that hurt me_

_I look up at the blue sky_

_._

"Hmm… lagu pembuka hari ini adalah Angel Gate dari FictionJunction Yuuka. Tidak biasanya Munakata mengawali harinya dengan pilihan lagu seperti ini."

"Kau tahu, Kusanagi-_san_? Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kau suka dengan acara siaran yang dibawakan oleh Munakata Reishi."

"Jangan ngawur, Yata-_chan_. Aku harus berapa kali lagi bilang kalau pelangganku sangat, sekali lagi, SANGAT, menyukai suara pria itu. Pelangganku bisa kabur jika mereka mengajakku _ngobrol_ tentang topik siaran Munakata sementara aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Lagipula, dia _'kan_ sebentar lagi akan jadi kakak iparmu, dan kenapa kau masih juga segan padanya?"

Dan segala sumpah serapah Misaki kemudian yang tidak lagi Mikoto dengar. Entah tertutup lemparan ejekan lain dari Kamamoto, Shouhei, dan Bandou… atau memang pikirannya yang tengah menutup diri dari hiruk-pikuk keributan di sekelilingnya.

Karena yang membuat kepala Mikoto terasa penuh tanpa arah adalah sayup-sayup suara yang terdengar dari pengeras suara radio milik Izumo. Mikoto tahu siapa si pemilik suara, tanpa perlu berkali-kali Izumo menceritakan korelasi suara pria muda itu dengan sejarah ketenaran kedai HOMRA. Tidak perlu juga Mikoto menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengar cacian Misaki mengenai si penyiar radio sebagai terduga kakak angkat dari pemuda yang sedang dekat dengan Misaki saat ini.

Mikoto mengenalnya. Merasa bahwa ia mengenal baik pria muda ini. Suara serak yang hangat di ujung ingatannya. Lalu penggalan nama yang seolah begitu mudah tergelincir manis dari lidahnya.

Reishi. Munakata Reishi.

Menyesap sisa batang tembakaunya dan kemudian menggasaknya di atas asbak yang disediakan Totsuka di hadapannya, Mikoto beranjak dari sofanya—

.

"… _dan topik kita pada pagi hari ini adalah… hmm… mengenai mimpi. Apakah mimpi kalian semalam akan berpengaruh pada keadaanmu ketika bangun pagi tadi? Wah wah… topik menarik lainnya untuk menemani pagi hari kita bersama ini. Baiklah, jadi izinkan aku bertanya pada kalian semua, para pendengar… mimpi apa yang kalian lihat tadi malam? Kalau aku… jujur saja, menu sarapanku tadi pagi saja aku sudah lupa…."_

_._

—dan sekujur tubuhnya yang membeku. Seolah terkunci rapat dan terikat oleh tali-tali tak kasatmata, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sementara pandangan mata yang menatap lekat pada radio, nyalang tajam seolah menanti kata-kata apalagi yang akan keluar dari pengeras suara tersebut.

Jantung Mikoto yang berdegup kencang. Seakan ingin berlari, namun tubuhnya terasa mati total.

.

"… _ada sebagian orang yang mempercayai bahwa mimpi adalah gambaran dari hasrat dan keinginan terpendam seseorang. Ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa mimpi sebagai ketakutan dan teror yang terbawa hingga alam bawah sadar. Ada juga yang beropini bahwa… hmm, ini menarik, bahwa mimpi adalah serpihan ingatan kehidupan masa lalu sebelum kita dilahirkan di kehidupan saat ini…."_

_._

"Aku keluar sebentar. Telepon aku jika kau membutuhkan aku, Izumo."

Mikoto tidak lagi menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya. Melangkah cepat dan setengah membanting pintu belakang kedai, hingga dalam hitungan detik Mikoto tiba di sebuah gang kecil yang tersambung dengan pintu belakang kedainya. Jemarinya yang menyelip satu batang tembakau baru dari sakunya, lalu menjetikkan pemantik dari celemek hijau tuanya. Ia menghisap gar beracunnya. Kepalanya tengadah. Matanya tidak fokus, menatap langit biru menggantung di atasnya.

Langit biru. Ironis. Karena matanya hanya melukiskan warna langit kelabu. Abu-abu seperti dalam mimpinya.

.

"… _bahwa mimpi adalah serpihan ingatan kehidupan masa lalu…."_

_._

_._

_My angel gate_

_will open for me_

_._

Mikoto tidak percaya takhayul, tidak pernah ambil pusing tentang mitos maupun cerita penampakan hantu gentayangan. Namun yang satu ini sama sekali di luar logika berpikirnya. Laju adrenalinnya yang menggelegak. Egonya yang menyeruak. Figur dalam mimpinya yang kembali datang bertandang. Sama buramnya. Sama jauhnya dan tidak sanggup ia jangkau.

Sosok itu… siapa?

_._

_The key is on my own hands_

_._

Belum lagi sebuah nama yang menggaung, berputar dalam otaknya. Semacam kaset rusak yang tidak berhenti membisikkan nama itu begitu manis dan memabukkan di ujung daun telinganya.

Munakata Reishi.

Mikoto ingin mencari. Mikoto ingin menggapai.

_._

_I'd like to think that being here_

_is simply a true happiness_

_._

Masalahnya, singa jantan itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, dan bagaimana memulainya….

… dan untuk apa?

* * *

...

* * *

.

As the daybreak approaches

I once again believe that

tomorrow I will hold you in my arms

.

"Terima kasih atas kerjamu hari ini, Reishi-kun."

Reishi menarik _headset_-nya, setengah mengibaskan poni yang membingkai sisi wajahnya dari perangkat tersebut. Ia kemudian balas tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sama-sama, Seri-_kun_. Dan kau juga, Benzai-_kun_. Aku sudah merepotkanmu dari pagi untuk mereparasi _mic_ di ruang siaranku ini."

"Tidak masalah, Munakata-_san_. Sudah jadi tugasku sebagai teknisi di sini. Kalau ada yang lainnya, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku."

"Terima kasih banyak kalau begitu."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Reishi-_kun_? Masih cukup banyak waktu sampai jadwal siaranmu nanti malam."

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar. Mengenai naskah dan daftar lagu, bisa kau kirimkan _file-_nya ke PDA-ku? Aku akan membacanya selama di perjalanan."

"… kau sungguh tidak perlu kutemani?"

Reishi mengambil jeda singkat, sebelum membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum ramah pada Seri.

"Hari ini tiga belas Agustus, Seri-_kun_. Kuharap kau tidak melupakan apa yang biasa kulakukan pada tanggal ini setiap tahunnya."

.

My angel gate

open for me

become my light

.

* * *

...

* * *

Tiga belas Agustus pada ruang dan waktu Reishi sebelumnya adalah sebuah hari istimewa baginya. Tiga belas Agustus di masa lalunya akan menjadi sebuah hari di mana Reishi akan mendapatkan waktu libur dari pekerjaannya sekaligus melupakan sebuah beban terbesar dalam kehidupan terdahulunya. Beban di pundaknya sebagai seorang raja penguasa Kota Shizume. Segala bentuk tanggung jawab dan moralitas sebagai pelayan publik sekaligus penjaga keamanan rakyat banyak. Tiga belas Agustus di kehidupan sebelumnya yang mengharuskan Reishi berakhir dalam dekap menuntut sepasang tangan kekar yang membungkus tubuhnya, wangi tembakau bercampur _whiskey_, imaji api dan aura merah meletup-letup, dan yang terakhir sepasang mata _amber_ ditemani bisik suara rendah memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Dan jangan tanyakan darimana Reishi mengingat masa lalunya, ruang waktunya yang lainnya, kehidupan terdahulunya. Berani tanyakan itu maka sepasang manik ungu miliknya dapat dipastikan tidak akan lagi sudi memandang ke arahmu.

Reishi menghitung tiga belas Agustus yang dilaluinya—sepanjang ia bisa mengingat dan menghitung dan merayakannya—dan ini adalah tiga belas Agustus untuk kali kedua puluh lima. Di suatu tempat, laki-laki bersurai merah membara itu mungkin tengah meniup lilin di atas kue ulang tahun bergambar singa. Mungkin laki-laki yang kerap memberikan sensasi melilit di perutnya itu telah beranjak satu tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Atau mungkin saja laki-laki itu terlahir lebih muda, atau bahkan jauh lebih tua dari dirinya. Atau bisa jadi hari ulang tahun laki-laki tidak lagi jatuh pada tanggal tiga belas Agustus.

Atau mungkin laki-laki sama sekali tidak terlahir di ruang dan waktu yang sama dengannya saat ini.

Reishi tidak pernah tahu. Tidak pernah mencari. Hanya meyakini dalam hati. Hanya berdoa dan membatin. Hanya merayakan tanggal itu dalam suka dan dukanya seorang diri. Hanya larut dalam kenangan kehidupan terdahulunya, menghabiskan satu harinya untuk melangkah tak tentu arah.

Toh Reishi pun masih belum berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena lalai menyelamatkan teman yang terkasih. Karena lengah dari tugasnya sebagai Raja Biru. Karena kemudian ia harus menimpakan beban sebagai raja pada _third in command_ kebanggaannya.

(Yang ironisnya sang _third in command_ yang bersangkutan kini terlahir kembali sebagai adik tirinya. Oh ya, mungkin saja _Kamisama_ masih memberinya kesempatan, setidaknya, untuk mengampuni dirinya sendiri).

Lewat tengah hari, dan Reishi melangkah keluar dari sebuah restoran _sushi_ di pusat kota. Masih dalam langkah tidak tentu arahnya, ia berjalan melewati beberapa persimpangan jalan, kakinya yang kemudian membawanya berbelok pada sebuah supermarket di pinggir jalan raya (demi membebaskan diri dari sengatan terik matahari puncak musim panas). Mengibaskan kerah kemeja tangan pendek di bawah _vest_ biru langitnya, Reishi berjalan menyusuri rak lemari pendingin yang berisi minuman botolan dan jus buah—

"Tch. Kenapa kau terus memaksaku untuk datang ke tempat itu di hari ini, Misaki…?"

—hingga indera pendengarannya menangkap decak lidah paling menggemaskan yang sudah sangat bosan untuk Reishi dengar selama hidupnya, berasal dari lorong yang berada di balik rak tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Suara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari pita suara milik adik tirinya di ruang dan waktunya kini. Fushimi Saruhiko.

"Sudah kubilang, Saru…! Hari ini Mikoto-_san_ berulang tahun. Satu HOMRA merayakannya, dan aku ingin kau datang, setidaknya untuk bersenang-senang bersama kami…!"

"Tch. Aku datang ke HOMRA hanya untuk mencari uang, Misaki. Aku tidak punya urusan dengan hubungan kekeluargaan atau apapun bentuk ikatan kalian. Mengerti?"

"… lalu kenapa kau mau-mau saja menemaniku berbelanja kebutuhan pesta nanti malam?"

"Tch. Aku hanya punya utang budi pada Totsuka-_san_. Dan ia hanya memintaku untuk menemanimu berbelanja, bukannya untuk ikut datang ke pesta bodoh itu."

"Saru… jaga mulutmu, atau kusumpal kau dengan bat kasti!"

"Heh. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau mencobanya, Mi—sa—kiiiii~~"

Derap dua pasang langkah yang menjauh. Sementara Reishi terpaku di tempatnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tengkuknya. Jutaan kepak kupu-kupu terbang melilit, merayap ke sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua matanya membulat maksimal. Reishi tidak ingin percaya. Reishi tidak ingin mendengar apapun.

Benarkah yang dikatakan Saruhiko barusan? Lawan bicara adiknya itu… adalah Yata Misaki, sang _vanguard_ Klan Merah? Dan yang selama ini menjadi tempat kerja sambilan Saruhiko, tidak lain adalah bar HOMRA yang berganti fungsi menjadi sebuah kedai kopi? Lalu pesta perayaan ulang tahun….

… dan yang Yata Misaki sebut dengan panggilan Mikoto-_san_?

Sesuatu dalam benak Reishi mengguruh. Perih. Duka dan haru yang bercampur menjadi satu. Menyesakkan dadanya. Memburamkan pandangan matanya.

Memutar tumit, Reishi berlari. Kali ini, seolah mengejar satu tangan takdir yang melambai riang padanya.

_._

"_If you can smile just a little bit_

_you__'__ll make the world a little kinder"_

_I remember how you said that to me__…._

_._

Berlari dan berlari. Tanpa henti. Tidak peduli mulutnya yang sudah megap-megap kehabisan napas. Reishi tahu jalannya. Reishi tahu arahnya, ke mana kedua kakinya membawanya berlari. Dan memori-memori berkelebatan dalam kepalanya. Manis dan pahit. Hangat yang perih.

Dan di ujung jalan itu, tepat di ujung persimpangan, papan nama HOMRA berdiri gagah di hadapannya.

Reishi masih tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namun ketika sebuah wajah terlihat jelas dari balik jendela kedai… surai merah mencuat bagai singa liar dan sepasang mata _amber_… Reishi tahu ia tidak bisa bernapas.

Manik _amber_ itu kemudian balas menatapnya.

"—Suoh…."

_._

_When I thought I was all alone_

_I knew I wasn__'__t, because you were there_

_._

Lima detik yang terasa seperti keabadian. Hingga manik _amber_ itu memutuskan kontak dengan ungunya, memalingkan wajah dan berlalu dari sisi jendela.

Mengguratkan sakit mengiris di benak Reishi. Teramat sangat.

Detik berikutnya, Reishi kembali berlari meninggalkan kedai tersebut. Dihantui masa lalu. Dikejar imaji merah membakar. Dikungkung beribu nama dari rasa yang mengaduk-aduk isi kepalanya.

Suoh Mikoto hidup. Berada satu ruang dan waktu yang sama dengannya. Seharusnya Reishi lega. Seharusnya Reishi terampuni dari segala penyesalannya.

Yang jadi pertanyaan, mengapa ia tidak bisa merasakan setitik kebahagiaan itu mampir di benak?

* * *

...

* * *

"Ada apa, Mikoto?"

"… bukan apa-apa."

"Ada siapa tadi di luar sana?"

"… Munakata Reishi."

"… haa?"

"Eh? Munakata Reishi? Mana? Mana? Aaaah sayang sekali… padahal aku ingin kameraku ini bisa merekam sosoknya dengan sempurna."

"Totsuka, hentikan obsesi mengerikanmu itu sebelum kau melukai kedai tercintaku. Omong-omong, Mikoto, tahu dari mana kalau orang tadi adalah Munakata Reishi, si penyiar radio itu?"

"… tahu saja."

"… maksudmu…?"

"…."

"Mikoto…?"

* * *

...

* * *

"Reishi-_kun_…! Darimana saja kau—"

"—bisa aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu, Seri-_kun_…?"

"Hmm? Bisa saja. Ada apa?"

"Hadiah apa yang bisa kau berikan pada seorang barista kedai kopi?"

"… eh?"

* * *

...

* * *

_._

_My angel gate_

_I will walk this long road_

_._

Lagu pembuka siaran yang sama seperti pagi tadi. Mikoto menatap hampa pada radio tidak jauh dari jangkauannya, tidak lagi memperhatikan riuh pesta yang baru saja mulai di sekelilingnya, tentang antusiasme Misaki menyanyikan lagu ucapan selamat diiringi petikan gitar Totsuka dan tabuhan _drum_ Dewa, Anna yang bolak-balik mencolek cokelat berbentuk singa di atas kue ulang tahunnya, atau kerusuhan yang ditimbulkan Shohei, Bandou, dan Chitose yang memaksa Kamamoto makan sebanyak-banyaknya demi mengembalikan pria itu ke bentuk tubuh tambunnya seperti semula.

Segala hingar-bingar itu tidak lagi sampai di telinganya. Tidak terdengar menggema mengisi otaknya. Karena Mikoto tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari ungu lembut yang menyita perhatiannya siang tadi. Mikoto terpenjara oleh sosok itu. Sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Munakata Reishi, serupa dengan foto yang pernah Mikoto lihat tentang pria muda itu dari sebuah majalah yang sengaja Izumo jajarkan dalam rak buku di sudut ruangan. Tubuh ramping namun tegap yang membelenggu ingatannya. Helai demi helai yang terasa lembut jika terselip di jemarinya.

Mikoto mengenal sensasi itu. Bahkan jauh sebelum ia mengenal seorang Kusanagi Izumo di bangku SD sekalipun.

Sementara bayangan buram di mimpinya semalam yang masih belum sirna dari kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Mikoto menatap ke dalam telapak tangannya. Kemudian mengepal erat. Gemetar. Betapa Mikoto merasa ditampar ketika ia menyadari bahwa imaji yang ia temui dalam mimpi itu terasa begitu serupa dengan sosok Munakata Reishi yang ia temui siang tadi. Bahwa gelegak emosi dan ego di sekujur tubuhnya terlalu mirip satu sama lain, baik ketika Mikoto mengundang imaji mimpinya datang bermain maupun saat Mikoto memanggil ingatannya tentang si pemilik manik ungu yang manis itu.

_._

_Until one day I arrive there and find happiness_

_I just want to be able to smile_

_._

"Mikoto-_san_…! Ada yang meninggalkan ini di pintu depan untukmu!"

Mengangkat wajah, Mikoto mengulurkan tangan dan menerima sebuah kotak dari Fujishima. Sebuah kotak kado, dengan kertas pembungkus warna merah menyala dan sebuah kartu ucapan berwarna biru tua direkatkan di atasnya. Melepaskan kartu lalu menyobek kertas pembungkus, yang Mikoto temukan dari dalam kotak karton tersebut nyaris membuatnya tertawa.

Sebuah celemek pinggang. Berwarna dasar hitam namun terdapat gradasi merah menyala. Penasaran, Mikoto membuka lipatan kartunya, menemukan rangkaian kata yang tercetak dalam huruf sambung miring tipis si penulis.

.

'_**Selamat ulang tahun, Suoh Mikoto.**_

_**Lain waktu, dan aku akan sekali lagi menemukanmu.**_

_**-MR-'**_

.

.

_The bells which signal the break of dawn_

_are echoing from that place, and once again_

_I start to believe in love_

_._

"Dari siapa?"

Mikoto hanya mendengus menjawab pertanyaan Izumo sembari melipat ulang kartunya, menaruhnya di dalam kotak bersama celemek kerja barunya. "Entah. Penggemar dari masa lalu, sepertinya."

"… sejak kapan kau bisa bercanda, Mikoto?"

Namun Mikoto tahu ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai di wajahnya. Memeluk segala bentuk luapan rasa yang asing di dadanya. Membiarkan logika bermain bersama ego, dipeluk debar hangat yang membentuk sebuah definisi.

Rindu.

'_Ya. Kuyakin kita akan bersenang-senang lain waktu, Munakata.'_

_._

_It looks like I can believe in your warmth_

_My angel gate_

_Become my light_

_._

* * *

_..._

* * *

"Sudah puas?"

"Hmph. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa arti kata puas itu sendiri, Saruhiko-_kun_."

"… kau masih terbelenggu masa lalumu…?"

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan pada _kakakmu_ ini kalau kau punya ingatan masa lalu, Saruhiko-_kun_."

"… tch. Sikap menyebalkanmu seperti inilah yang paling ingin kuhindari. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tentang kehidupan yang lalu? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Saruhiko-_kun_. Kau tahu bagaimana caraku mati, terhormat namun tidak berdaya, penuh penyesalan atas apa yang gagal kulakukan. Dan ketika Damocles Biru berpindah, melayang ke atas kepalamu, kau tahu aku akan menjadi arwah gentayangan paling tidak tenang di seluruh muka bumi."

"Lalu dengan mengejar orang itu sekarang, kau merasa mendapatkan pengampunanmu tersendiri?"

"Anggaplah ini sama dengan apa yang kulakukan selama bertahun-tahun aku mendampingimu sebagai seorang kakak, Saruhiko-_kun_."

"Benarkah hanya sebatas itu? Sebatas seperti kau membesarkanku sebagai adikmu, dan tidak lebih? Jangan munafik, _Kakak_. Atau kau butuh tiga kali reinkarnasi untuk mengakui perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir, Saruhiko-_kun_. Ayo kita pulang."

* * *

...

* * *

_._

_My angel gate_

_Open for me_

_within the light_

_._

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Suoh. Semoga persimpangan takdir kita kali ini membawa kebahagiaan untukmu… dan kedamaian bagiku."_

* * *

_..._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Author's note: **_sekian dan... terima kasih? XD #dilemparkacang Dari GMT+7 ini udah telat sehari sih, tapi engga apalah yang penting tetep usaha *apa sih*. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi kali ini. Mohon maaf kalau ternyata gantung, bikin gemes, dan bikin ngantuk hahahahaaa... Tetap ditunggu komentarnya, dan sampai jumpa di fanfiksi berikutnyaaa~! (as if :p)


End file.
